memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starfleet uniform (2386-2409)
It should be mentioned here that Starfleet in the 2400s is very lax about uniforms warn by officers. --Lt.Cmdr. Andrew L. Koldwell 15:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know if it should be mentioned, is there a valid source for such an assertion??? -- Captain MKB 23:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I assume he is referring to the insane amount of customisation (and options to wear historic uniforms) in STO. Which I think is at least worthy of a background note detailing the customisation options. Question for any STOers, are the non-playable characters all always in a standard version of the uniform, or do they come in all shapes and forms too? --8of5 21:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :It could technically be explained away by imagining a large variety of customizations being the standard issue of the day's uniform when the game comes about. Sure, there are probably hundreds of thousands of possible uniforms from the game's software, but Starfleet will occupy the bulk of the two quadrants during that era, with lots of necessity for specially designed gear. :It wouldn't in that case presuppose "lax" regulation as much as it would be an outgrowth of necessity. The fact remains though: it is a batshit amount of uniform varieties, and for the purpose of the wiki we would never be able to completely describe as the uniforms or verify which versions are in use in what configurations, as that changes from game player to gameplayer. :One thing that would make a valid article note is that there are uniforms from countless other eras worn in normal duty - which is a practice that is unique to STO. Canon and other licensed Trek pretty much only depict one uniform style for a time period, with an overlap time where old and new uniforms might coexist. People walking around in TOS redshirts, monster maroon jackets or TMP pajamas don't seem so out of the ordinary in 2409, for reasons we haven't had explained to us. -- Captain MKB 21:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :I've been looking for a source on this (which I thought I had read somewhere). I didn't see it in the Path to 2409... maybe I read it in game somewhere when I was playing the beta? I'm not suggesting that Memory Beta examine all the options, just mention the base models and a blurb about variants being the norm. --Lt.Cmdr. Andrew L. Koldwell 20:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been playing more and saw a tip in the loading screens that said something about uniforms, but haven't seen it since. Does anyone know what this tip says? Is it just information about when the new uniform was introduced? If I see it again, I'm going to take a screenshot of it, but maybe someone here has read it. --Lt.cmdr.koldwell 02:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I've found the loading screen that specifically says: "In 2386, Starfleet updated its uniform code to allow officers to choose from several different uniforms." Now, do I need to prove this by uploading my screen capture of it? --Lt.Cmdr. Andrew L. Koldwell 17:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :I relocated your edit so that the article discusses the actual 2386-2409 uniform first (which should be the main focus), then mentions the option of existing uniforms as an aside later. I think that should be taken with a pinch of salt, as it's really only for player customization than an aspect of actual modern Starfleet. -- BadCatMan 00:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC)